Mentha
Mentha is a Toa of Iron, leader of his own team of Toa, and the main protagonist after the Makuta (Group) died at the hands of Mesograk. Biography Phantoka (series) Mentha was a soldier who fought against Mesograk and protected the house from him at all costs. Mentha and his two companions, Donum and Nujah, fought against the Skeletaks and other minions of Mesograk. Some time later, Mentha witnessed Antroz and the makuta being attacked by Zombraks, and all but Antroz was captured. Mentha stepped in and shot all the Zombraks in the area, killing them. Antroz thanked Mentha for saving him and Mentha took him to a survivor area, where he was greeted by Nujah and Donum. When they were discussing a battle strategy, the Zombraks broke into the room and began a massacre. Although Antroz, Mentha, and the other toa successfully fought them off, they were forced to retreat. Later, Mentha and Antroz led their army into Mesograk's lair in the basement. Mentha told Antroz to destroy the tower which acted as a life support for the Zombraks, which would free the other Makuta. Antroz destroyed the tower and killed the Zombraks and they celebrated their victory before departing to the bedroom. Later, Antroz was attacked by Vezon, but Mentha saved the makuta and captured Vezon. Antroz and Metha interrogated him on the whereabouts of Mesograk, to which Vezion said he did not know. Vezon was taken into custody and imprisoned while Mentha, Antroz, Chirox, and Vamprah went off to find Mesograk's lair. Upon arrival, the group was attacked by Skeletaks and Saylii. The group was driven back up the stairs and Mesograk ordered his drone, Notris, to pursue them. Mentha was able to damage Notris with help from Donum and Nujah. Upon arrival back at the bedroom, Mentha planned out an attack, but Vezon escaped confinement and disabled the security systems, which let Notris attack the base. Antroz and Mentha battled the insane villain, who wounded Mentha with his spear. Mentha asked Antoz to kill him and gave him his gun. Antroz rapidly fired at Vezon, which sent the criminal falling to his supposed demise. Mentha survived and went off on his own to regroup with Donum and Nujah. Once he was done, he regrouped with the Makuta to fight Mesograk. Upon arrival, Mentha and Lyzar paired up and destroyed Notris. Eventually, Mentha and Antroz, Chirox, Vamprah, and Donum and Nujah defeated his nemesis and destroyed Mesograk's cannon. A portal quickly opened and Mesograk attempted to drag Mentha inside with him. Mentha seemingly sacrificed himself to save the house by hurling a grenade into the portal, which hit Mesograk in the head and exploded, but not before he told his friend that he would return. Mentha's companions celebrated his heroics as the evil deathlord Mesograk was finally defeated and the portal was destroyed, with Mesograk inside, vanquishing Mesograk's evil. Makuta (Series) Although he appeared to have sacrificed himself, Mentha had, in fact, survived the final battle during the climax of Phantoka. After the defeat of Mesograk, he mysteriously went missing. However, Mentha was merely helping the Makuta defeat their enemies from behind the scenes (though Antroz himself was unaware of Mentha's prescence in his adventures) . Throughout most of the Makuta's adventures, Mentha had stayed hidden from their sight and helped them from behind the scenes on many occasions. Mentha even tracked down his two companions, Donum and Nujah sometime during these events. Eventually, Donum and Nujah began fighting the Skeletaks in secret as Mentha had done. Mentha also sent a message warning of the return of Mesograk's armies after the Skeletaks reemerged. Later, Mentha convinced the Piraka, Barraki, and Dark Hunters to fight against the Confederacy, which they immediately accepted and later attacked the base of the Confederacy and helped the Makuta defeat Saylii and Grapen and escape the scene. Later, Mentha eavesdropped on a crime boss who worked for Mesograk named Hyloss, discussing a plan to kill the Makuta and all who stood in the way of carrying out Mesograk's goals of conquering the house. Later, to everyone's surprise, the recently thought dead Vezon interrupted the briefing and Hyloss angrily placed a bounty on Vezon's head as he left. At the same time, Donum and Nujah were ambushed by another agent of Mesograk named Frenzy. the two soldiers quickly defeated the enemy, but not before Frenzy told them that Vezon had returned and the house was doomed before escaping. Mentha eventually regrouped with the duo and told them of Vezon's return, to which Donum and Nujah recounted their encounter with Frenzy who revealed the same information. Later, Mentha witnessed the escape of Mesograk from his dimensional prison and silently tracked him. Mentha eventually witnessed Mesograk reveal himself to the Makuta, much to Antroz's shock. Mesograk quickly killed Icarax, and the Makuta quickly retreated and questioned how to defeat Mesograk again as Mentha watched from the shadows. Mentha immediately tracked Antroz down and witnessed him express his hope for Mentha somehow surviving the battle which resulted in Mesograk's imprisonment in another dimension, and Mentha vowed to help Antroz in the coming battle. Later, Mentha attacked Vezon and swore that Vezon and Mesograk's plans would not work, but Antroz's clone intervened and opened fire, forcing Mentha to retreat and regroup with Donum and Nujah. Later, after the Makuta arrived at Vezon's hideout and all but Antroz was imprisoned in a cage containing a bomb that would detonate if the Makuta tried to escape, Mentha remained in the shadows and helped him get past Vezon's henchmen alongside Donum and Nujah. Eventually, Antroz killed his doppleganger and captured Vezon, who revealed that he gave Mesograk the Syrax Stone to help him get revenge. Antroz immediately freed the Makuta and left to confront the evil Confederate leader, and left Vezon dangling helplessly at the edge of his hideout as he was incarcerated by other soldiers. Later, during the final battle, Mentha finally revealed himself to his friend and shot an oncoming squad of Skeletaks, which killed them. Antroz was surprised that his friend had survived and Mentha revealed that he had brought backup against the Confederacy. Antroz, Mentha, Donum, and Nujah instigated a final battle to stop Mesograk from succeeding in his evil plans. As the battle raged on, the Makuta and Mentha's soldiers blasted their way through many Skeletaks and eventually reached Mesograk himself. Antroz and Mentha confronted Mesograk while the other Makuta, Donum, Nujah, and the other soldiers kept Mesograk's men occupied. Mesograk nearly overpowered Mentha, but Antroz saved him by severing Mesograk's arm, although he regenerated it. Mesograk quickly used the syrax stone to warp his body into a demonic appearance. Mesograk nearly overpowered the duo, but they stood their ground and were blasted away by Mesograk's power current. Mesograk and the syrax stone were then consumed by a red tornado, which Mesograk used to consume nearly all of his servants. Mentha desperately threw a grenade into the tornado which caused it to explode with Mesograk inside it. Antroz, Mentha, Donum, Nujah, and the other Makuta and soldiers retreated before Mesograk's base exploded. However, although it appared they had won, Mesograk survived and transformed into a monstrous godly being named Mesodax and created a shadow blast which killed Antroz and the rest of the Makuta, which Mentha and his men survived and braced themselves to confront his nemesis's dark intentions in the future. Reign of Mesodax Mentha, Donum, and Nujah, along with other soldiers fought against Mesodax's Skeletak army in an attempt to liberate the house from Mesodax's tyranny. During this dark time, Mentha struggled to find out how to put an end to Mesodax and his evil permanently. Some time later, Mentha, Donum, and Nujah were ambushed by a group of Skeletaks led by Slither. Mentha and Donum attacked the Skeletaks from the north and east while Nujah attacked Slither from the west. Mentha and Donum were able to kill all of the Skeletaks while Nujah defeated Slither and crushed him with a load of boulders. Mentha, Donum, and Nujah moved on shortly afterward. The trio fought more Skeletaks along the way to the Shadowed One's new base after his old one was destroyed by a general named Megdeth. Eventually, the trio arrived at the Dark Hunter's new base and Mentha went in alone to negotiate wth the Shadowed One. Mentha convinced him to join forces with other soldiers. The Shadowed One considered the offer, but the base was attacked by Skeletaks, and Mentha escaped on a motorcycle and regrouped with Donum and Nujah, and they witnessed the base was able to fend off the Skeletaks. Later, Mentha, Donum, and Nujah, were captured by Vezon, who escaped confinement after Mesograk became Mesodax and somehow held information vital to Mesodax, and his sole surviving henchman, Atrixx, and chained to electrified pillars. Mentha was apparently knocked unconscious by Atrixx, who then chained him up. When he woke up, Mentha demanded Vezon to reveal the location of Donum anfd Nujah. Atrixx brought in the two soldiers and chained them up. Vezon gloated how Mentha would have made a fine murderer and that he is already one. Mentha angrily denied being a murderer, to which Vezon replied that eveyone is a murderer in one way or another. Mentha demanded to know what Vezon was up to. Vezon claimed that killing soldiers was part of his plan Vezon then gloated about Antroz and Mentha being incorruptable and that Mentha would be consumed by madness in the end. Vezon also claimed to know of Mesodax's weakness and that if anyone killed him, the information Vezon held would be spread to others, thus, allowing the soldiers to defeat and destroy Mesodax. Mentha angrily vowed to make Vezon pay for all the destruction he has caused. Vezon offered Mentha a chance to join him to destroy Mesodax, to which Mentha refused. Atrixx activated Vezon's torture contraption. Mentha declared Vezon a madman, to which Vezon replied as a "madman with a plan". Vezon bid Mentha farewell and hoped they never meet again before escaping with Atrixx, leaving Mentha and his men to die. Mentha withstood the electric shocks and quickly broke free of his bonds. Mentha then freed Nujah and Donum. Mentha realized that the place was going to implode on itself. Nujah quickly used his teleportation abilitis and the trio escaped before the contraption derstroyed itself. Donum and Nujah quickly tended to a wound on Mentha's chest before they moved on. Later, Mentha slept to further recover from the injury while Donum and Nujah guarded him. Mentha was awoken by the attack of the Zyglak led by Tahzal. Mentha was able to heal his wound and save his men. Mentha then told the Zyglak to let his brothers go and kill him instead. Tahzal refused and demanded something from Mentha, to which the hero responded that he would not give him @#!*% . Tahzal demanded to know of the fugitive Vultraz's whereabouts, to which Mentha did not know. Tahzal then revealed that Vultraz held information crucial to destroying Mesodax. Mentha then shot Zoll, Tahzal's second in command, in the eye, which started a fight between the soldiers and the Zyglak. Mentha fought bravely against the Zyglak leader. Tahzal quickly knocked Mentha on his back and prepared to kill him, but Donum quickly killed Zoll via decapitation. Tahzal was distracted at his companion's death. Mentha took advantage of the distraction and shot a RPG up Tahzal's mouth, causing him to bleed rapidly. Critically injured, Tahzal escaped to an unknown fate. Later, Mentha and Nujah discussed their concers of the outcome of their defeat of Mesodax. Nujah wondered if they would be recognized as heroes or monsters, but Mentha reassured him that they are not monsters and that the real monsters are Mesodax and Vezon. Mentha also promised Nujah that he will see the end of the day Mesodax perishes. Mentha and Nujah regrouped with Donum and moved on to find Vultraz. Later, the trio were attacked by Mesodax's Skeletaks. Slither, who had survived his previous encounter with the soldiers, attacked and revealed the location of Vultraz. Slither quickly attacked Nujah. Slither vowed to decapitate Nujah, but Nujah gained the upper hand and sliced Slither's head off, killing him. Mentha and Donum and Nujah quickly made it to Vezon's hideout to find Vultraz. Upon arrival, the trio found Vultraz, Pridak, and Takadox held hostage and Megdeth's bloody body. Vezon then intruded and told the soldiers of Mesodax's energy feeding abilities and that the only way to destroy him is to kill everyone in the house by releasing a dangerous toxin. Mentha disagreed and fought Vezon. The trio defeated Vezon and Atrixx and freed their captives. Vezon got up and threw a spear at Mentha, but Nujah took the blow and was mortally wounded. Vezon activated a bomb in the hideout and escaped with Atrixx. Nujah was able to teleport the trio and the captives out befre Vezon's hideout exploded. Metha desperately told Nujah that he will live to see Mesodax die, but Nujah told Mentha that he was proud to call him a brother and succumbed to his wounds and died. Nujah's death instantly angered Mentha. Personality and Traits Information coming soon. Weapons and Tools Information coming soon. Notes * Mentha is voiced by TheShadowedOne1 in Phantoka, MAKUTA, and Reign of Mesodax. Category:Protagonists Category:Living Characters Category:Fan-made toa